FP - June, 2398
This page chronicles posts #9441-9560 and spans the time of June 1st to June 30th of the year 2398. *FP - May, 2398 *FP - July, 2398 Earth Plots First Week ANNA-ALEENA THAY runs into HAYDEN LIU on the beach and the two continue their banter back and forth, learning more about the other. Finally, Anna gets into a discussion about N’lani and attempts to defend the girl to Hayden and offer her advice. FERRAN RON’IK is saying goodbye to ZURI DORR because he is going home to the Napean homeworld. She offers her support in hopes he could find out more about her biological father. N’LANI UNA continues to be moody, confronting HAYDEN about her issues and wishing to leave him. He manages to keep his temper and convince her to stay, but tension remains high when she leaves to spend a week in the Una home. ANNA goes to N’LANI thinking they are still going to run together, but gets a slap in the face when the young mother decides she doesn’t even want to be friends. Shocked, Anna tries to figure out why but is only met with resistance. Upset, ANNA vents all to UNA-KORAN JATAR yet finds he is on his sisters side, asking for understanding. Coping with her issues, ANNA gets excited when she finds out the job meant for her - an advice columnist in the FNS. JATAR is impressed enough and even offers to help her out wherehe can. ZURI wakes up in a strange place, only to find herself kidnapped and on a shuttle going to the Napean homeworld. She attempts to make a deal with the bounty hunter who picked her up but gets no where. N’LANI is back from her stay at the Una residence, this time talking rationally with HAYDEN. She explains she wants to go to Bajor and he agrees to go with her before confessing some things about him, his childhood and feelings he often keeps hidden. Second Week LUKE UNA and VALENCIA ROSS get together for a picnic. He is in summer school, explaining to her that he will be graduating shortly and has even been asked to join Red Squad in his third year, inviting her along. EBEN DORR is reeling when he finds out that Ferran Ron’ik probably had something to do with his daughters disappearance. He tells NARYANNA DORR and they set out to find her - despite his objections about his Napean wife accompanying him. Third Week SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE is getting more and more into being in her popular clique with Yolanda/Heather that she considers doing cocaine to fit in. UNA-KORAN JATAR interrupts her and gives her a powerful lecture about the stupidity of her decision! Fourth Week SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE is feeling guilty about her almost drug use and goes to NRR’BT MADDIX to confess what she had done. The Caitian is understanding, but thinks she doesn’t need to look for new friends when she has some nice (and popular) ones right in front of her. Back to business, SAMANTHA is pleased when she finds out the true identity of the professor giving the students drugs - Dr. Tippers. Once in the know, she plays alone with the others in hopes of being trusted and helping her new friend Heather. UNA-KORAN JATAR arrives later, surprised to see Samantha all ‘drunk’ and they managed to convince the professor to let them have a private room. While in the room they call the authorities but JATAR was drugged through his beer, leaving SAMANTHA disappointed when she had to call quits to their making out. The next day, SAMANTHA calls CATHASACH UNA to come pick up Jatar as she was unable to do so herself. Cathasach arrives, concerned but grateful Jatar is okay. ABBOTT THAY is finally back from his three months in Australia. He seems to be back to normal, surprising ANNA with his arrival. Still, good news only lasts so long and his comment about her weight convinces her she is pregnant. ANNA takes this big news to JATAR who is less then enthusiastic, especially since he has a hangover. Prompting they go to check it out for sure before getting too worried they see a doctor but find out it was a false alarm. Performing in Mexico, KALILI MUNROE notices a man who has been watching her for some time. CHRIS STATON approaches the young woman, having a clear fascination and then they touch Kalili is shocked to have seen images of her own future - something that has never happened before. Cardassia Plots First Week CELAR is reeling from his chat with Kegen and it starts to concern LANA DAMAR. Claiming that he is just tired, Celar takes comfort with his fiance and they lay down together. Second Week CELAR BERN is feeling more amorous and wishes to spend some time with LANA DAMAR. They have a rendez vous in the gardens and make love for the first time in awhile since their big fight. The next day, LANA hears the news about Suni and CELAR is called back from school to comfort her. He is shocked, staying with her and moving to the Damar house for a brief time to stay with family. DAYIN arrives back to Cardassia where CORAT is able to interrogate him. Venting his frustrations, he beats the Glinn up, demoting him to Gil for six months. Dayin takes the beating, but isn’t sorry for what he did, knowing that the Legate realizes it was the only way. Afterwards, DAYIN calls RAYLON EVEK to come pick him up, getting clean clothes and a medkit to shield their son from his father appearance. They discuss what happened but both agree it was for the best. KEGEN is back home, recovering from his surgery and attempting to cheer up QUESTA who is still not talking to her husband. He confesses he feels this is his fault, but she reassures him it isn’t prompting him to take some leave time. Third Week KEGEN DAMAR continues to feel guilty about his lack of involvement when it came to protecting his sister. At the Galleon he takes some time to think when NATIME LORN notices him. Hoping to help out, she offers some advice and they go to his VIP room to chat. KEGEN goes home and speaks with CELAR BERN, thanking him for his support and his strong ways for Lana’s sake and the rest of the family, confiding in him a solid friendship. MCELAR BERN is on Cardassia and managed to sneak into the Bern residence where LANA DAMAR is getting some of her things. They confront each other and she knows something is wrong but he forces a necklace on her neck, which deliveries an electric charge before taking her away! ZETERI DAMAR is at the doctors office when she runs into NATIME. The two chat and the nurse offers to escort the pregnant teenager home while they talk about life as a Damar woman. OZARA BERN gets home only to realize Lana isn’t there and the staff tell her about the arguing with CELAR. She calls him, but he denies everything, arriving with KEGEN to find that his fiance is missing - likely kidnapped by his mirror self. Fourth Week ZETERI DAMAR is out shopping for some new maternity clothing when she runs into NATIME LORN. They decided to go to SiiSii’s together, but Zeteri admits some of her hesitance and beefs with her marriage - even if she is trying to make it work. KEGEN DAMAR and CELAR BERN get together one more time to discuss their rescue plans. Kegen implores Celar to not go and to think of his mother who will lose everything. Celar is unable to agree and they go forward in their search of Lana. Bajor Plots First Week SILAS PANAGIOTAKIS is pleased with the progress that LAUREN UNA has been making since they started. She expresses she is having a better time being independent, making good choices, as well as higher grades. KITAAN DHOW approaches SOLIS CASSICA about an underwater research facility that he is going to, inviting her along in hopes it would clear her mind. Excited, she agrees and learns she will be going with Elli and Benjamin as well. Happy to have this educational adventure, CASSICA says her goodbyes to SKARAH. He is disappointed, wishing she would just leave with him, but she is unable and the couple have sex as a promise of their relationship when she gets back. BENJAMIN WOLFE is settled into his apartment on Bajor where ELLIANA DHAJA comes to see him. They get ready for swimming as the sexual tension between them continues to rise. Third Week SKARAH is chatting with Cassica about coming to see her near Lowell when LAUREN UNA over hears the conversation. Confronting him, she finds out more about her boyfriends sisters boyfriend! Deep Space Nine Plots Fourth Week HAYDEN LIU is getting accustomed to the move and looking after Draken to give his wife a break. LAUREN UNA is there and chats with her brother-in-law, the two of them getting along better and made plans to hang out at the Celestial Café. Risa Plots First Week KEGEN DAMAR has arrived and confronts his sister SUNI DAMAR. He is shocked to find she is pregnant but his mission is interrupted with TOREL DAMAR returns home. All is confessed, the D’ja knowing about their incestuous affair before security is called during a fight and Kegen is forced to leave - Suni choosing Torel. KEGEN, unsure how to cope with the news, contacts CELAR BERN and tells him about his siblings love affair. Celar is shocked, but offers support in his young mentors decisions. Vulcan Plots Second Week QUESTA DAMAR, GWENI DAMAR and KEGEN DAMAR are waiting to confront Suni/Torel about their relationship. The women had been granted permission to go to their daughter in hopes of being more convincing. Once on the surface, QUESTA, GWENI and KEGEN await SUNI DAMAR’s arrival. They are able to almost convince her until TOREL DAMAR arrives. He stabs Kegen and nearly gets to the women before Vulcan security arrests him. In the hospital, QUESTA feels overwhelmed with her son stabbed, Gweni sedated and Suni in a state because of her pregnancy. The doctors explain Kegen’s injuries but are called away when Suni’s vitals crash. DAYIN LETHO-EVEK finishes his assignment given to him by Damar to ‘deal with the problem’ which he takes as shooting Suni - causing her and the baby to die (June 08, 2398). QUESTA, heartbroken, calls CORAT DAMAR to tell him the news of their daughters passing. He admits that he had a hand in it, angering/shocking Questa to the extreme and she ends the communication. Mirror Universe Plots Second Week mCYDJA BERN and mCELAR BERN conspire together on mTerok Nor in regards to the regular universe. Now the intendant of the station, mCydja is still obsessed with the idea of getting Questa and family back. MCelar notes Lana Damar and decides he has to have her. Third Week mCELAR is pleased to have his new toy LANA to play with. Keeping her drugged up on his Uncle mJames’ cocktails, he takes advantage of her and explores all she had to give ;). Fourth Week mCYDJA BERN is delighted to finally have mCELAR BERN and his bride-to-be, LANA DAMAR back on mTerok Nor. They prepare a special dinner, bringing out mERON BERN who is only a mummified version of himself from 2382 when he died, presented in a chair. Freaking out, Lana tries to escape but is severely punished. Napean Plots Second Week Arper Ron’ik congratulates his son FERRAN RON’IK who is not in the possession of a Napean woman. Ferran is shocked to hear that Zuri is on the planet and has mixed feelings of excitement and dread at what this means. FERRAN confronts ZURI DORR who pleads with him to help her escape. He is put in a hard place wishing for her to be safe/happy, but knowing if he helps her he will be exiled. Third Week Fourth Week FERRAN RON’IK has made up his mind about ZURI DORR and going to help her escape because it is the right thing to do. She implores him to just wait for her father to arrive, but not wishing anyone on either side to get hurt, he prefers to face exile and the two flee. Now in the shuttle, FERRAN and ZURI prepare to intercept a Federation shuttle. Unknown to them, that shuttle has EBEN DORR and NARYANNA DORR already on it and Eben beams over. Apprehending Ferran, they beam back while Zuri steps in on his behalf but the parents worry she was brainwashed. Romulan Plots Second Week DEVRIN MENKAH’NNI and JI’VARA S’HARIEN continue to bond with each other and their child. He explains to her he is going in for more education, paid for by the Praetor in order to advance himself. Third Week JI’VARA S’HARIEN, THI S’HARIEN, KEHAL S’HARIEN and DEVRIN MENKHA’NNI are all having dinner together when Devrin/Ji’vara part ways. They head to her bedroom to ‘read’ but end up creating some passion of their own and have sex for the first time. Starbase 60 Plots Third Week KITAAN DHOW and SOLIS CASSICA chat about her honesty and involvement with Skarah. He is surprised she was keeping things from him and she is annoyed that he thinks she was. They reach a compromise and Kitaan tells her Skarah can come with them on some expeditions. BENJAMIN WOLFE and ELLIANA DHAJA chat about their future and her ideas about joining the Academy. She is worried about whether they will last and incase they won’t makes contingency plans to have something to do with herself. #06 June, 2398 #06 June, 2398 #06 June, 2398